


You cant c o m e back from a black hole, lance.

by jaysavage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Basically, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship(s), Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), like four years lol, mentions of shiro sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysavage/pseuds/jaysavage
Summary: shiro has been gone for four years and our fave gay paladins have been fucking (literally) around this whole time





	

“Oh, come on. Don’t act like you could do any fucking better, Lance.” Keith hissed, tearing his helmet off, pushing past the blue paladin. Their armor clacked together and Lance grumbled, turning toward Keith. 

“I don’t! I don’t think I could do better! But I know you need help, Keith. You can’t just fill Shiro’s shoes. Even though he wanted you to. None of us could.” Lance called, tugging his helmet off as he jogged after the red paladin- well, now clad in black. Ever since Shiro’s disappearance four years ago, Keith had the burden of filling the spot as team leader. It was Shiro’s last wish. 

“I’m supposed to be able to do this. Usually I can- Shiro thought that I could do this.” Keith’s voice cracked as he spoke, but he still didn’t stop walking, trying to just get to his room. If he could get there, he could decompress. But he was so close to cracking right now, and Lance wasn’t making it any better. 

“You’re not supposed to do it alone!” Lance cried, grabbing for Keith’s hand. That stopped him, the other boy’s head dropping. “Maybe you need help. You need help, and that’s okay. Because we want to help you. I wanna help, Keith.” Lance sighed, tugging Keith close before he collapsed. He knew it was coming. Keith had been so fucking wound up, so worried, anxious, tense. Lance had found it his job to help ground keith, and he had to say, best job he’s ever had. 

“He was like my brother, and now he’s gone.” Keith breathed, body turning to sink into Lance’s arms, letting him hold him, almost holding him up. Lance sighed, glancing around before he tilted his head down, kissing Keith’s hair. 

“We’re going to get him back, Keith. You know we will. We’re so close. I promise you, I’ll pry him from the fucking depths of a black hole if that mean’s I’ll get him back to you.” Lance murmured, eyebrows furrowed as he tugged Keith toward his room, one arm around his waist now. 

“I don’t want you going anywhere near a black hole. It’s impossible to get out of a black hole, Lance.” Keith groaned, and Lance just smirked, hitting a button to open the doors to his own room. 

“Oh, you don’t know that for sure.” Lance chuckled, but Keith glared up at him, eyes squinted. 

“Yes, I do. You can’t come out of a black hole.” Keith stated again, letting Lance set him down on his bed. Lance wordlessly started undoing his armor, tugging off his shoes for him. They were both nasty, covered in new bruises and sweat. Lance shirked his own armor off, kicking it all to the corner of the room. 

“I’ll have to prove you wrong, then. I’ll come out of a black hole with a cute, black-hole-alien-wife.” Lance teased, and Keith wrinkled his nose at him, grabbing for Lance’s under shirt to tug him close, both of them falling back to the bed. 

“Really? Alien wife? Am I chopped liver?” Keith asked, knowing the statement was just a joke. Lance loved him very much, and Keith knew it- how could he forget? Lance told him every second of every day- when they were alone. They still hadn’t told the other paladin’s yet. Or Coran- Or Allura. 

“If we can just figure out the space-laws on gay marriage, maybe I’ll bring you with me and we can get married in a black hole. Romantic, right?” Lance teased, pushing a kiss to Keith’s jaw as he moved his hands down his body, pushing up on his shirt. Keith just groaned and rolled his eyes, a smile now on his lips. Lance never failed to make him smile. 

“We could always just find an uncolonized planet like earth, take all the gays from earth, and move them there. We could make gay marriage legal that way, right? I mean, whose gonna say no to two guys in lion mechs?” Keith asked, making Lance smile wide against his tummy, where his head had made it’s way. 

“What about kids? What if people want kids?” Lance asked, kissing down Keith’s hips, all the way to the hem of his pants. 

“We can take the orphans. Then there’d be no shitty regulations on gay dad’s just tryna’ make a family. Right?” Keith asked, and Lance just nodded, undoing the button on Keith’s jeans. 

“So political, Keith. We really should make our own planet.” Lance mumbled, glancing up at Keith’s face, watching his blush darken as his fingers tugged the elastic. 

“No kids, though. I don’t want kids on our planet.” Keith groaned, and Lance shrugged, letting Keith tug his shirt off for him. “Shit- Lance, that bruise is really big…” Keith sighed, propping himself up on one elbow to feel over the bruise going down Lance’s shoulder, toward his back. 

“It doesn’t hurt. S’okay.” Lance mumbled, tugging Keith’s underwear down in one swift movement. Keith blushed hard, kicking his pants and underwear off as Lance moved back over him, trailing kisses all the way up his chest. “You’re covered in marks, dude. You can’t comment on my  _ one _ bruise.” Lance sighed, and Keith just frowned, letting Lance shift over him, knuckles pressed to the bed as Keith undid his pants for him. 

“Yeah, well, you’re not  _ supposed _ to get beat up.” Keith grumbled, and Lance frowned, making Keith’s heart stutter. Lance rarely ever frowned, unless they were bickering. 

“And you are?” Lance asked, his hand coming up to brush over Keith’s cheek, fingers dancing over a new bruise that was forming. His face was concerned, and Keith felt his chest tighten. 

“I-I mean… I’m just, used to it, I guess.” Keith murmured, and Lance was bending down again, kissing his cheek, down his jaw, toward his neck. 

“I don’t want you to be.” Lance spoke quietly, his voice almost a whisper. It made tears prick at the corners of Keith’s eyes, his hands tightening in Lance’s hair. “I want you to be safe. And happy. And soft, and warm” Lance sighed, and Keith jerked his face up to kiss him, hard, trying to get him to stop being so fucking mushy all the time. 

 

Neither of them spoke another word after that. It was just kisses and hands, curious fingers and sweat slicking their bodies once more. Lance had ended up on the bottom, lying on his back as Keith pushed against him, pushing his knees up, kisses rough against his lips. Lance gave tiny, pleased sounds as Keith pressed his slicked fingers into him, gasping muffled against his lips.

“Please-  _ Keith _ .” Lance groaned, his hands gripping tight to his thighs, tugging at them in need. Keith was always so careful with him, often taking way too long with prep work- Lance was the same way, though. So he couldn’t really complain too much. 

“Man, you ever thought about how we managed to get Astroglide in space? Like, astro. Space lube, literally.” Keith teased, an evil smirk over his lips as he watched Lance writhe, hips jerking into Keith’s hand. 

“Keith! Stop fucking around!” Lance whimpered, head rolling back as he craved more, to be filled, stretched to his limits. Keith loved it, but loved it more when Lance was pleased with him. 

“Oh, how do  _ you _ like it.” Keith grumbled, tugging his fingers back. He leaned back and Lance sighed, letting his legs have a break from the position they’d been in. He did grab a pillow to stuff under his hips, though, angling himself better. As Keith unwrapped a condom, Lance swatted it away with a screech, then glared at his boyfriend. 

“You like it better without one. Why would you even bother?” Lance huffed, and Keith blushed a little, glancing at the discarded condom. 

“I- I mean if you want? Cleanup is just easier but- If you want.” Keith mumbled, though he was very excited with the idea of fucking Lance raw. He grabbed for more lube, only putting a bit over his cock before he leaned forward again, tugging Lance’s thighs up. 

“I want you to feel good- and if that means I’ll be a mess, I expect  _ you _ to clean it up.” Lance teased, then propped himself up a bit, reaching down to grab for Keith’s member. “‘Sides, I like when you fill me up.” Lance breathed, and Keith was bright red, shifting his hips forward as Lance guided him in. Lance had a hand on the back of his neck now, tugging him closer. “ _ Make a mess of me, Keith _ .” Lance whispered, feeling his boyfriend enter him. He tried not to flinch, but he always did, and Keith always asked-

“You okay?” Keith breathed, reaching for Lance’s chin to turn his face up. His stubble was itchy under his palm, and Keith took note to remind him to fucking shave after this. Lance nodded quickly, but had to lay back, replacing Keith’s grip on his chin with his hand. 

“Just move.” Lance breathed, his thighs trembling as Keith reached the hilt, his hips pressed against the meat of Lance’s inner thighs. He just smiled, shifting down over him to kiss Lance’s cheek. 

“Not till you’re good.” Keith sighed, and Lance chewed his lip, gasping as he felt a hand around his cock. Keith’s hips moved slightly, rocking gently as he waited for Lance to give him the okay. Lance nodded, pressing needy kisses to his boyfriend’s lips as he relaxed, and after a few more seconds, he bit Keith’s lip, letting his head fall back. 

“Fuck me.” Lance groaned, gazing up at Keith with swollen lips. Keith felt his hips snap involuntarily, giving a hissing moan as he leaned back. Lance gasped and covered his mouth, biting into his knuckles as Keith wasted no time in fucking right into him. The black paladin had one had on his lovers cock, the other gripping his thigh to keep him in place. His hand worked Lance’s cock as he watched him, writhing and arching into his cock. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re lovely.” Keith groaned, and Lance somehow managed to smirk up at him, reaching one hand up to push Keith’s hair from his face. One particularly hard hit against his prostate had Lance seeing stars, his arm dropping back into the blankets. 

“Shit-  _ Keith- _ There, hit right  _ there- _ ” Lance moaned, and Keith pounded into him again, watching Lance’s face twist up into pure pleasure. He matched his hand to his thrusts, arching forward a little, hair hanging in front of his face. “Please, please, please-” Lance gasped, toes curling before Keith leaned to kiss him, biting his bottom lip. 

“Don’t beg. I’ll give it to you.” Keith breathed, and Lance responded in a loud, drawn out, slurred version of Keith’s name. He felt Keith tug on him, and suddenly, he was on his knees, Keith’s hands pulling his hips up, pressing his torso down to the sheets. “You’re noisy.” Keith mumbled, gripping Lance’s ass, tugging him apart as he pressed back in. “Want everyone to know?” Keith teased, and Lance nodded, glancing back at him from his spot in the pillows. Keith’s eyes widened at the response, and he just fucked into him again, fingers tight on his hips. “Tell them, then.” Keith ordered, and Lance obliged, seeing stars again. 

“Fuck me, Keith,  _ Joderme- _ ” Lance gasped, feeling his cock leak precum as he brought a hand to pump himself. Keith was close, but he held out for Lance, only ever waiting for that jitter he got when he was close, the way his thighs shook, the way his words started to fall all into his native tongue. Much like he was doing not. 

“You gonna come?” Keith asked, arched over Lance now, hips snapping over and over forward into his lover. Lance nodded, his breath ragged just as his hips jerked forward, spilling into his hand and onto the sheets. Keith didn’t hold back anymore either, filling Lance’s ass, shuddering as it squelched out the sides, dripping from him. “Lance…” Keith breathed, falling forward to kiss all over his neck, his shoulder, everywhere he could reach. 

They stayed like that for a moment, just breathing and coming down from the high, Keith staying buried in Lance’s ass before he reluctantly tugged himself out. Lance keened when he did, his face lost in the sea of blankets now. 

“That bad?” Keith teased, and Lance just reached back to smack his arm, exhausted. 

“Messy…” Lance whined, and Keith smiled, rolling to the side. 

“Shower?” 

“Shower.” 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for another joke title they give me life


End file.
